My Life
by Picklemonman
Summary: This is my first story. Me, and two of my friends are living in an apartment going about our daily lives, until one day we meet 6 girls who end up taking us on an adventure of a lifetime.


"Brandon, slow down. We're going to get pulled over by a cop… or killed." I tried reasoning with my friend Brandon, who was driving down a shortcut back to our apartment at over 70 miles per hour.

"Come on Nick, chill out. You and I both know they don't stay out at 3 in the morning. They don't care what happens out here anyway. They're too busy worrying about who's gonna win the football game tonight." Brandon, my closest friend, assured me.

"I don't see why we let him drive anyway. He's never been much of a safe driver even with other people in the car." A quiet voice, barely heard over the engine of the car, called from behind me.

I turned around in my seat to see my other friend Elizabeth, or 'Liz', as she likes to be called, holding onto the handle on the ceiling of the car for dear life. She looked at me, terrified, and just shook her head.

I just chuckled and turned back to the road. "We're almost home anyway, and then we'll all be safe from the monstrosity that is called Brandon once again." I said looking back out of the window at the side of the road flying past us.

Brandon just rolled his eyes and kept speeding down the old, cracked back road of the small town of Greensville, Minnesota towards our apartment.

0000000000

When we arrived back at our apartment complex we all filed out of my 2001 Ford Mustang and headed upstairs towards apartment number 31. My Mustang wasn't exactly in the best condition it could be in, but it still runs and sounds great. However, it won't for long with the way Brandon drives it. I don't even know why I let him drive it in the first place, but I digress.

We finally approached out apartment door and I fished the key from my pocket. Placing the key in the lock and turning it, I opened the door and let my two roommates enter. After entering, I shut the door and threw the keys onto the kitchen counter. Brandon proceeded to flop down onto the couch and check the TV to find something remotely entertaining to watch while Liz started to walk towards the back of our apartment.

"I'm going to take a shower now and get ready for bed" She announced as she rounded the corner go to the bathroom which was the first door on the right in our hallway.

"Yeah, you have fun with that" Brandon dismissed as he continued to flip through channels on the TV until he landed upon the Hub, of which My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic was playing. "Finally, a show worth watching!" he exclaimed as he dropped the remote on our coffee table.

I chuckled and pat his shoulder, "Indeed my friend. A show for only the most macho of men." He proceeded to flip me off as I rolled my eyes and walked towards my bedroom at the end of the hallway. As I passed the bathroom, I could hear the shower going along with a beautiful voice singing behind the door. Just to mess with her I slammed my fist hard against the door and was rewarded with a thud which I assumed was the shampoo bottle being dropped.

"Damnit Nick, I'm going to kill you! Quit doing that every time I'm taking a shower!" She furiously roared from behind my wooden shield.

"But you're just sooo fun to mess with!" I retorted as I continued on down towards my room. I could faintly hear her saying something about getting me back, but I couldn't hear her exact words.

As I entered my room I closed my door and looked at my slightly messy room. It's not as bad as Brandon's, but I can still live with it. I walked over to the full-length mirror on my closet door and looked at my reflection. I saw a 19 year old, messy brown-haired teen with hazel eyes staring back at me. I was six feet tall, but I always said 6' 1" because that is what I am with my shoes on. You know what they say, every inch counts.

Brandon was the youngest of us being 18; however his birthday was just around the corner. (I still don't know what to get him.) He is 5' 10" and has brown eyes and hair.

Liz was the second oldest, just before me. She is 19 too, but is a couple months behind me. She is 5' 6" and has brunette hair with sparkling blue eyes.

I opened my closet and took out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I took off my dirty clothes and threw them into a pile I had collecting near the front of my room. After putting my "pajamas" on I walked out of my room just as Liz was coming out of the bathroom with a bunch of steam billowing out behind her. She just had a towel wrapped around her body along with another one holding her long, brunette hair up. We locked eyes for a moment before we turned our heads towards the living room where we heard Brandon do a wolf whistle.

Liz shook her head and looked back to me as I made room for her to pass in our small hallway. She walked over, squeezed past me, quite slowly might I add, and continued down to her bedroom at the last door on the left.

I still have mixed feeling about Liz. We seem to be having more and more moments like that, but I'm not sure if I feel her as more of a sister or a _friend_. I stood there staring at her door without realizing that Brandon had come up behind me.

"Just ask her out already, dude. She obviously wants you" He said, scaring the shit out of me. I jumped slightly when I heard him and spun around to face him.

I could feel my face heat up as I thought about what he said. "What? No she doesn't! Besides, I don't really think of her that way…"

"Do you though?"

"Well… I… Shut up. Don't you have you have some ponies to catch up on?" I responded, using the quickest excuse I could think of to change the topic.

"Nah, dude. The show was almost over when we got here, plus that one was just a re-run anyway." It seems as though he took the bait as he continued to say "Hey. Are you hungry? I'm hungry, let's order some pizza. We could watch some movies while we're at it. Whaddya say?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"As long as you're paying."

His smile disappeared.

"Fine. Let me see what Liz wants on her pizza." He walked over to Liz's room while I continued on into the living room. I sat down on the couch and looked on to see what movies were on. I saw I Am Legend was just about to start, so I chose that.

After a minute Brandon walked into the room with a cleanly washed Liz. He said "I don't see how girls can get ready so damn quick. It's just weird."

"All you have to do is just place your clothes on your bed before you shower,then it's just sitting there ready for you when you are done." She replied, picking up the phone and offering it to Brandon.

He took it and dialed the closest Pizza Hut from us.

000000000

After 20 minutes, the pizza delivery came and gave us 2 medium pepperoni pizzas along with some mild boneless wings. We then pigged out while watching I Am Legend, until there were just 4 slices left and the movie was over. It was now 11:00.

Liz stretched and let out an absolutely adorable yawn as she stood up. Me and Brandon both got up and stretched as well, while Liz turned off the TV.

"Well this was fun, but I'm tired, plus I have work tomorrow. I'm off to bed now." Liz commented.

"Yeah, I've got work too. 'Night Liz." Brandon said as he gave her a quick hug. "'Night Nick" He also said as he gave me a brofist before heading off to his room.

"Goodnight Brandon." Liz and I harmonized as we watched him leave.

We looked back at each other and smiled.

"Well I guess it's goodnight then." I said giving Liz a hug. This one lasted a bit longer than the one with Brandon, but we let go and she went off to her room.

I took the leftover pizza and placed it into the refrigerator before heading off to my room and flopping onto my bed. I set my alarm to 6:00 so I could wake up in time to get ready for work tomorrow, then placed my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. Before I let the darkness take me to sleep, I thought of my feelings for Liz.

_How _do _I feel about her? How does she feel about me? I'm just so confused now._

_Why can't anything be simple?_

**A/N: Hey everypony! This is my first every story (that was published). Please, please, please leave constructive criticism so that I may improve upon to make this story better. I may not update that often, but I will try to. Reviewing is a very great way to give authors inspiration to write, so tell me how awesome or how horrible I am at writing. **

**It also might be a while until I introduce the ponies, but I will get to it eventually. (Spoiler) They will be humans.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
